Human World
| textColour = #FFFFFF }} The , also referred to as the World of the Living, Material World, or the Real World, is where living Humans reside. Overview The Human World is home to Pluses, the Quincy, the Visored, Kisuke Urahara's group, and the Bounts. Hollows, which normally reside in Hueco Mundo, often visit the Human World to hunt souls, which they feed upon. Prominent areas of the Human World include Karakura Town in Western Tokyo, where Ichigo Kurosaki, his family, and his friends live, Kagamino City, which is 22km east of Karakura Town,Bleach manga; Chapter 316, page 1 and Naruki City. Xcution has its headquarters in Naruki City's Chōbara District, which is located roughly to the west of Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 431, page 11 The concentration of Reishi in the atmosphere is lower in the Human World than it is in Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. Shinigami and Arrancar can gather Spirit Particles underneath their feet to stand, walk, or balance in the air, while Pluses are able to float around at will. The area in the Human World which has the highest concentration of Spirit Energy and has the highest rate of attracting spiritual beings is referred to as the . The exact location of this area varies over time, but is currently Karakura Town.Bleach manga; Chapter 223, page 10 Shinigami are regularly stationed in the Human World. The duties of such Shinigami include finding and sending Pluses to Soul Society and slaying Hollows in order to protect Humans and Pluses. Shinigami stay in the Human World for a set period. Rukia Kuchiki was officially stationed in Karakura Town for one month,Bleach manga; Chapter 0 Side-B, page 2 though she actually stayed for much longer than this. There is only one Shinigami stationed in Karakura Town at a time. On occasion, groups of students from the Shin'ō Academy are sent to the Human World to gain experience in the duties they will have to perform when they become full-fledged Shinigami, an example being the soul burial practice conducted by Shūhei Hisagi, Izuru Kira, Renji Abarai, and Momo Hinamori.Bleach manga; Chapter -17, pages 15-16 Members of the Onmitsukidō are known to have visited the Human World, capturing images of Ichigo Kurosaki injuring a Menos Grande.Bleach manga; Chapter 54, page 14 When Shinigami come to the Human World, their Reiryoku can unduly influence the local population if they do not keep their power under control.Bleach manga; Chapter 95, page 17 Failure to exert such control can awaken the powers of living Humans who have some spiritual power, as exhibited by Ichigo Kurosaki's lack of control being blamed for affecting his friends. Shinigami are bound by Soul Society's laws not to harm or interfere with Humans. Rukia Kuchiki is arrested for breaking these laws. Captains and lieutenants who travel to the Human World have a seal placed on their powers, referred to as a limiter, which can contain up to 80% of their power, although it can be removed in the event of an emergency. This restricts their spiritual power to a level at which they will not accidentally influence the Human inhabitants.Bleach manga; Chapter 210, page 7 References Navigation Category:Locations Category:World of Bleach